Elements
by kuroshiakiko
Summary: kekuatan elemen yang menguasai bumi perlahan ditentang oleh penghuni bumi.


Dahulu kala di saat bumi belum berpenghuni, bumi dijaga oleh elemen-elemen penting. Elemen-elemen tersebut menjaga dan mengendalikan bum, sehingga bumi bergerak dengan teratur. Tak ada kegaduhan maupun keributan. Semua aman dan tenteram.

Itu berjuta, bukan, bermilyar-milyar tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang keadaan bumi telah berubah. Bumi yang dulu aman dan tenteram, kini bagaikan neraka. Manusia meleleh dalam lubang hitam. Tersesat di terowongan cacing. Mencari jalan menuju bumi yang lama.

Manusia mengenang dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan arah, kehilangan akal, kehilangan kepribadian. Para pemimpin mencari bumi baru. Ternyata bumi mereka yang sebegitu besarnya, masih kurang cukup untuk mereka. Serakah.

Tapi, memang itulah yang mereka lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Setidaknya sampai mereka mendapat bumi baru.

Di abad 30, manusia tetap manusia. Bumi semakin sesak. Untuk itu, elemen-elemen penjaga bumi menciptakan tempat tinggal baru. Dibawah tanah. Tentu saja dengan seijin pemimpin elemen tanah.

Kau pasti bertanya apa Negara elemen-elemen itu. Negara elemen terdiri dari Negara api, tanah, udara, suara, gerak, logam, gravitasi, air, dan waktu.

Elemen api dipimpin oleh Raja Api, Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang Raja yang baru berusia 18 tahun. Meskipun ayahnya masih bisa memimpin kerajaan, tapi ia menyerahkan kepercayaan itu kepada anak semata wayangnya. Si Raja Api memiliki sifat yandere.

Kedua adalah elemen tanah. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga tanah. Termasuk menyediakan tampat bagi benih dan biji untuk tumbuh sehingga membentuk tanaman baru. Selain itu, pangeran Midorima Shintarou memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan tanaman. Itu adalah hal yang akan terjadi 1 diantara 1 juta penduduk elemen tanah.

Udara. Seperti namanya, mereka adalah elemen yang tidak benar-benar menampakkan wujudnya. Biasanya mereka berkomunikasi melalui angin. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah jenderal perang elemen udara.

Elemen suara. Mereka cenderung berisik dan suka menggembor-gemborkan sesuatu. Namun terkadang mereka juga sangat baik dan pengertian. Kise Ryouta seorang keturunan penerus Negara elemen yang berisiknya minta ampun.

Gerak. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Namun mereka memiliki andil besar dalam membantu pergerakan planet. Aomine Daiki, ia memiliki istana diantara planet terluar dari bumi.

Logam itu keras. Begitu juga Kiyoshi Teppei, si jiwa besi yang menyuarakan hak-hak orang lemah dan tak berdaya. Untuk itu, Dewan Tertinggi memberinya lencana Jiwa Besi. Dan itu yang menyebabkannya sebagai pengawas elemen-elemen yang ada.

Gravitasi ada dimana-mana. Kudengar ada seseorang dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata yang menjabat sebagai koki kerajaan. Murasakibara Atsushi yang juga anak terakhir dari keluarga Murasakibara dan koki yang kumaksud tadi.

Elemen air dipimpin oleh klan Mayuzumi. Kabarnya, anak tertua dari keluarga Mayuzumi akan dijadikan penerus elemen air. Untuk elemen air, dibutuhkan sosok yang lemah lembut dan bijaksana. Selain itu juga harus sabar dan mampu berpikir jernih.

Well, aku tidak akan menduga kalau klanku akan menjadi penerus elemen air. Meskipun aku berasal dari elemen air, tapi aku tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan kakak ku, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Dan hampir terlupakan, elemen waktu. Kurasa ia hanya memiliki 1 klan. Karena elemen waktu ini bertindak sebagai sekretaris Dewan tertinggi. Elemen waktu selalu menyetujui apa yang terjadi. Bahkan saat terjadi perang antar klan manusia, elemen waktu hanya diam dan mencatat peristiwa tersebut.

Mataku merasa perih membaca buku ini ratusan kali. Dengan sebal aku melemparkan buku tersebut entah kemana. Aku bangkit dan keluar kamar. Cuaca makin hari makin panas. Kurasa jarak bumi dan matahari semakin dekat. Apa si penjaga gerak tak memperhatikan gerak matahari yang semakin mendekati bumi. Batinku berburuk sangka.

Aku berjalan keluar menuju kedai langgananku. Sebagian besar pengunjung dari kedai ini adalah kaumku, elemen air. Mataku sedikit melebar saat melihat kelebat kuning yang ku kenal. Dari jauh kulihat ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Salam~ssu….." ia menyapaku dengan konyol.

"Salam…. Kise-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku mengambil beberapa jarak darinya, tak mau membuat telingaku tuli karena suaranya yang cempreng dan membahana.

"Ara…Miyu-cchi…kau dingin sekali. Jangan sampai kau menjadi es~ssu." Suaranya menyebalkan. Apalagi seringai yang ia keluarkan.

"tentu tidak..Kise.." aku menjawab sedikit menggeram.

"nee… kulihat kau mulai marah…Miyu-cchi…" suara Kise semakin menyebalkan. Aku ingin sekali merobek mulutnya.

"Aku tidak marah, Kise!" Aku berkata (atau membentak?) kearahnya.

"nah.. kau marah.." ia menunjuk pundakku dan menempelkan jarinya di sana. Aku tak dapat menahan kemarahanku lagi.

"apa katamu!" aku berteriak marah. Kurasakan tubuhku dipenuhi oleh kekuatan air yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarikku dengan kuat. Aku mengarahkannya pada Kise yang berdiri angkuh di depanku. Dengan lincah ia berhasil menghindari seranganku.

"hah.. lihat …" ia mengejekku.

"sialan!" dengan sekali hentakan bergalon-galon air kuarahkan padanya. Entah semua air itu berasal dari mana. Namun sekali lagi ia berhasil menghindariku.

"kurasa aku lebih hebat dari mu." Ia mengejekku.

"Apa?! Kurang a…." belum sempat aku mengeluarkan air yang kurasakan menggelayuti tanganku, sebuah tangan kekar namun lembut menahan gerakan tanganku.

"Azria Miyu!" ia menghentikanku. Suara berat tegas dan ku kenal membuatku menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapati kakak berdiri dibelakangku.

"Onii-san…." Kataku pelan.

"maafkan kelancangannya.." lanjut kakak tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"ya..kumaafkan… jaa.." lanjut Kise. Kemudian ia pergi. Aku menggeram kearahnya. Dasar! Kenapa sih cecunguk itu?!

"jaga sikapmu. Kau sudah besar. Jangan kau gunakan elemen disaat yang tidak penting!" kata onii-san menasehatiku. Aku dongkol setengah mati.

"ha'I" jawabku datar. Dengan paksaan, aku mengikutinya pulang ke rumah.


End file.
